


Jealous of a Lollipop

by TabbyCat33098



Category: Death Note
Genre: Crack, Lollipops, M/M, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-25
Updated: 2013-06-25
Packaged: 2017-12-16 04:04:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/857564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TabbyCat33098/pseuds/TabbyCat33098
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>L is eating a lollipop. And he's doing it seductively. TOO seductively, in Light's opinion. After all, what does the lollipop have that Light doesn't? Stupid L, ignoring Light for a lollipop!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jealous of a Lollipop

**Author's Note:**

> The first lemon I ever wrote does not reside in this fic, unfortunately. However, the first lemon I ever wrote was a lemon I decided to ever talk about again because it was so bad. Therefore, I present the *second* lemon I ever wrote, which is loads better than my first. This could possibly be considered a sequel to As Sweet As Cake, I suppose...? Although I didn't write it like that. Reviews are loved. Happy reading! :)

Light discreetly glared at the sugary treat passing through L's mouth. Stupid lollipop. Stupid fucking lollipop that got to enter L's mouth. What did that lollipop have that Light didn't? In fact, that lollipop didn't even get pleasure from the exchange, whereas Light would! Didn't L feel bad about just  _using_  that lollipop as a means to an end? If L got some pleasure, shouldn't the lollipop get some pleasure, too? He was a cruel person, L was. An absolutely horrid person. Poor lollipop, being abused by L. Not that Light would mind being abused like that…. But still, at least L was giving the lollipop the time of day! All Light got was fucking Kira-percentages! How come L liked the lollipop more than he liked Light? Light was so much more beautiful than the lollipop!

Light scowled at himself when he realized he was jealous of a lollipop. A stupid ball of sugar that killed teeth! And yet, he wanted L all to himself. He didn't want to share L with anyone or anything, even a lollipop, no matter how inanimate it was. He resisted the childish urge to stick his tongue out at the offending candy.

Light started slightly when L asked, "Is something wrong, Light-kun?"

Light forced a chuckle. "No, I'm fine."

"Okay," L replied, and turned back to his work. But it seemed to Light that L was purposely enjoying his lollipop more loudly than usual. He let out a quiet groan as a certain something else began to take interest.

By the time everyone had left, L had gone through three more lollipops and several slices of cake—which he had eaten in a very seductive manner, mind you—and Light had a raging problem.

"Come, Light-kun. You need rest," L eventually said. Light chuckled nervously.  _Oh, I'll come, alright. Preferably with you in me._

Instead, all he said was, "Ah, no, I think I'll work a little longer."

L cocked his head to the side. "Light-kun must be very tired. He has been yawning repeatedly for the past hour." Light swore mentally. He had hoped L wouldn't notice. "If Light-kun doesn't come voluntarily," L continued. "I'll have to take him by force."

Light flushed slightly.  _Oh, yes, please, take me! Take me by force! I want you to take me! And then I can draw moans of pleasure from in between those sexy lips of yo—oh. You don't mean that way._  He sighed. There was really no other way for it. He stood up, the bulge in his pants painfully obvious. He prayed to Kami that L wouldn't notice, but Kami had obviously deserted him long ago because L's eyes immediately snapped downwards. "Does Light-kun have a problem?" the detective asked innocently.

Light felt the absolute jealousy and hatred he felt for L's lollipop boil over. "Yes, I have a problem," Light said in a strained voice. "Obviously, I have a problem. And do you know  _why_  I have a problem? Because of you! You and your damn  _sweets_  that you eat so  _fucking_  suggestively, like it's the best damn thing you've ever eaten, and you'd die without them, and then you fucking  _ignore_  me, like I'm a piece of shit or something! What makes that lollipop so good, huh? What does that slice of cheesecake have that I don't? Why are your sugary treats so much more deserving of your attention than I am? And all you do anyways is just use them as a means to an end, like they don't have feelings, too. Don't your sweets deserve attention, too? Even if I can never have you, at least give that lollipop the attention it deserves! You make me sick!"

L looked at him blankly. "Is Light-kun  _jealous_ …of a  _lollipop_?"

Light snapped. "Yes, I'm jealous of a lollipop, because it's got me hard and aching, and you won't take care of it like you take care of the lollipop! Damn lollipop gets more attention from you than I ever have or will! Don't ask me if I have a problem because you're the one who caused it!"

L just looked at Light thoughtfully, head cocked to the side. "Would Light-kun like me to help him?" he said, almost to himself.

"No! No I wou—what?" Light's jaw dropped, and try as he might, he couldn't bring it back up.

But L had already moved to kneel in front of Light. His huge eyes looked into Light's mocha ones as he unbuttoned Light's pants. Keeping their eyes locked together, L moved forward and caught Light's zipper in his teeth. He slowly unzipped Light's pants before pushing them down past Light's hips with his hands. Then L blinked.

"I thought there was a high chance Light-kun wore no underwear," he commented. "It is good to know my observational skills are not slipping."

"Less talking, more sexing," Light growled.

L just smirked. He slowly drew up his hand and grasped the base of Light's cock.

Light let out an undignified groan. He waited for the heat of L's hands to move, waited for the delicious pleasure of friction—but it didn't come. Light opened his eyes (when had they closed?) to find L examining his arousal. "L," he whined.

"I apologize, Light-kun. Your cock is very interesting," L said in response.

For some reason, the dirty talk—albeit a very small amount—turned Light on even more. He looked down again to see L's mouth getting closer and closer to his prick until the detective finally lightly kissed the head. Light's knees almost buckled, and he remained standing through sheer willpower. Then L plunged forward, swallowing Light, and suddenly Light was engulfed in heat and moisture, all the way to the base. This time his knees really did buckle. Luckily, he was still standing in front of his chair, and tumbled into it when he fell. L simply followed Light's movements, leaning forward to keep Light's cock in his mouth.

Once L was sure Light wasn't going to move so suddenly again, he pulled back until only the head remained in his mouth. Then he dove back forward, burying Light's manhood in his mouth again. He repeated this a few times, drawing small moans of pleasure from Light's sexy putting lips.

Then L started sucking on Light's cock. Light almost came when he felt L's mouth become a vacuum around him. His hands clenched around the arms of the chair, knuckles white, trying to stave off his impending orgasm. But Light was determined to get more than what those lollipops got. He was superior to them, dammit! There was one more thing L needed to do before Light could lose his jealousy: L needed to use his sinful tongue.

It seemed like L could read his mind, because a second later, L began swirling his tongue around the head of Light's cock. He pulled off completely, ignoring the whine that Light emitted, and, using only the tip of his tongue, licked a stripe down the underside of Light's dick. He traveled back to the head and traced the pulsing vein on the underside. Starting at the base, L began to place little butterfly kisses all over Light's arousal, sometimes nipping at it a little before soothing the wound with a lick. Light felt his balls draw up and knew he wouldn't be able to hold back.

"Oh fuck," he gasped, and exploded in ecstasy.

Somehow, through the haze of orgasm, Light felt L swallow every drop of come that Light offered. He felt L's throat constrict around the head of his arousal, the tight suction drawing out his orgasm even more. He heard himself gasp in shock when his limp dick fell from L's mouth, the cold air chilling it slightly.

When Light came down from his high, he found L still kneeling in front of the chair, owlish black eyes open wide and staring at him from underneath soft raven hair. Light opened his mouth to thank the detective for his help, and suggest they retire to the bedroom, but L spoke before he could.

"Light-kun isn't planning to leave me without pleasure, is he?" the detective asked.

With a start, Light realized he had been planning to do just that. He supposed he had assumed that the emotionless detective never felt sexual tension. He had never seen the detective jack off, that's for sure. "No," he lied effortlessly. "Of course not."

L looked at him for a few seconds. "Light-kun is lying," he decided, and Light swore under his breath. "For this, Light-kun must be punished. Strip."

"What?" Light asked, a little surprised by the commanding tone.

"Strip," L repeated. "Take off your clothes."

Light felt a little thrilled. For some reason, domineering L was turning him on. He was already half hard again! He began to unbutton his shirt, surreptitiously holding his shirt closed with his hands.

"No striptease," L said. "Just strip."

Light felt a small pang of sadness. He was a bit of an exhibitionist; who wouldn't be with his body? He would've loved another chance to show off his goods. But the sadness was quickly overwhelmed by the wave of lust that that washed over him at L's command. Within seconds, his pants were pooled around his feet and his shirt had been thrown off to the side.

"Now take my clothes off," L said. Light hurried to comply. He grabbed the hem of L's shirt and pulled it upward and off, L raising his arms to help. Then he fell to his knees, unbuttoned and unzipped L's pants, and pulled them down, brushing against L's cock in the process. He looked up at L to see him slightly panting and a little flushed.

"Bedroom," L groaned, and they scampered off.

* * *

L sank down onto the bed and pushed Light between his knees. "Suck," he ordered, not trusting himself to say anything more. And then he couldn't say anything at all as Light swallowed him down.

L's hands flew to Light's hair, shoving it down even further. To his credit, Light took it in stride, not even gagging. L felt Light's throat muscles constrict around his cock, almost making him come right there and then. But then Light pulled back up, swirled his tongue once around the tip of L's prick, and plunged back down before L even had time to process what had just happened. L felt like he had never felt anything better in his life. Panting, he fought hard not to explode into Light's mouth as the brunette quickly found a rhythm, bringing L to the edge quicker than L expected.

Eventually, L yanked Light's head off his cock and pulled him up onto the bed. He brought their lips together in a messy kiss, only breaking apart to breathe. "Light-kun shall not atone with simply a blowjob," L said in response to Light's questioning look. He brought three fingers to Light's lips. "Suck."

Light drew in the fingers, laving them with his tongue. When they were wet enough, L pulled them out and dropped down to Light's nipples. He began teasing one, and Light cried out. The brunette writhed under L's ministrations as the raven-haired detective licked, sucked, and kissed Light into a frenzy. When L judged Light ready, he slipped a finger into Light's asshole.

Light froze. "You want me to bottom?" he asked without any emotion. No surprise, no complaint, so happiness, nothing. L blinked. Light shrugged and relaxed again. "That's fine with me."

L blinked again, this time in surprise. "What? No protests? I would've thought that with how controlling Light-kun is, he would've wanted to top."

Light smirked slightly. "I've bottomed before. It's quite pleasurable. In fact…." He pulled L's fingers out of his ass and drew up his knees. He coated three of his own fingers in saliva, reached down, and plunged two slender digits into his tight hole. He began to thrust in and out with them, changing the angle slightly each time, no doubt trying to reach his prostate. L knew when he found it because Light's back shot up in a graceful arch and he cried out, eyes closing.

L absently reached a hand down to stroke himself, trying to relieve some of the pressure he felt. He watched raptly as Light added another finger. "Yes, that's right," he murmured. "Fuck yourself on your fingers for me." Light gasped, presumably at the dirty talk.

As Light's thrusts began to grow slightly erratic, L caught his hand and stopped him in his tracks. He arranged Light comfortably on the bed and positioned himself over the brunette, resting the head of his cock against Light's hole.

"Yes!" Light panted. "You…in me… _now_." L smirked and pushed forward. His cock easily pushed past the first tight muscle, coming to rest with L's balls touching Light's supple ass. He waited a second for Light to adjust, but Light thrust back and forth a little, silently begging L to go on. And really, who was L to refuse? He pulled out and thrust back in,  _hard_.

"Oh, fuck," Light said, eyes glazing over. He pulled his feet up and around L's hips, pulling him in deeper.

L set a hard rhythm, angling his hips slightly to find Light's special spot. Once he found it, he began to hit it on every thrust. Within seconds, Light had been brought down to a gibbering mass of "More…harder…faster… _please!_ " And L, being the gracious detective he was, obliged.

Almost too soon for L's tastes, Light emitted a needy whimper. "L, I'm so close," Light said between gasps. "Please, I need…." L had a policy to bring his lovers to orgasm before him, and he quickly felt his own orgasm approaching. He reached a hand down to Light's cock, not faltering in his rhythm, and began to stroke. It only took a few strokes for Light to tense around him with a strangled cry, back arching, and come. The tensing of Light's walls around his cock milked L's orgasm from him, and he collapsed onto the bed beside the brunette as his orgasm overcame him.

Light recovered first. When he came to, it was to find L cuddled next to him, head on Light's shoulder, thumb in his mouth, and sleeping peacefully. Smiling fondly, Light pulled the covers over them. As he let himself succumb to the spell of sleep, he held onto one thought.  _Maybe I don't have to be jealous of the lollipop after all._

**FIN**


End file.
